


Summer Romance

by artistsfuneral



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fade to Black, Falling In Love, Horny Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Summer Romance, Tumblr Prompt, jaskier really likes freckles, lambert likes the sexy professor look, no beta we die like jaskier never will, they just have a good time okay, valdo marx gets bullied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsfuneral/pseuds/artistsfuneral
Summary: With a satisfied smile on his lips he silently slipped through an open window, right into one of Jaskier's lectures and made himself comfortable in a dark corner of the room. At least, that was the plan. In reality it took him only a few minutes and suddenly Lambert was hanging on Jaskier's lips like every other student in the room.There was just something... absolutely enticing about the man.---Naturally, it was only a matter of time until one of the wolves would seek out the rather infamous bard.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Summer Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alohomoramyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohomoramyheart/gifts).



Naturally, it was only a matter of time until one of the wolves would seek out the rather infamous bard. Geralt never had been one to kiss and tell, neither was he known to share his path with anyone for longer than a few weeks, and yet... Over the years Geralt had fed them with more than enough stories of one 'Jaskier the bard' to make them awfully curious.

Deliberately Lambert and his brothers had started to ask the most causal sounding questions about Jaskier, trying to get as much information out of the white wolf as possible. Geralt – not as oblivious as they thought – indulged them for his own amusement and out of sheer kindness, warned his friend come spring. (Jaskier was delighted about the attention)

Thus far none of the wolves had discovered the final puzzle piece. That was, though, until Lambert had discovered Jaskier's real name and with that his profession as Professor Julian Pankratz in Oxenfurt. The youngest witcher knew, that it would be only polite to tell his older brothers straight away about the new information. Sending a bird would only cost him a few coins, coins which he had plenty after his latest contract. But Lambert was neither polite, nor willing to share his information so soon and as luck would have it (what a coincidence) he was already in Oxenfurt.

With a satisfied smile on his lips he silently slipped through an open window, right into one of Jaskier's lectures and made himself comfortable in a dark corner of the room. At least, that was the plan. In reality it took him only a few minutes and suddenly Lambert was hanging on Jaskier's lips like every other student in the room.

There was just something... absolutely enticing about the man.

While all three of them knew from Geralt, that Jaskier had brown hair and blue eyes, none of them had ever seen him in person before. So Lambert could all but stare at the man at the other end of the room. Surely he must have been as tall as Geralt, which meant he was taller than Vesemir and Lambert (and what a thought that was), but he was no way as lanky as the witcher had imagined him to be. Jaskier's shoulders were wide and strong, the human held himself upright in a way that clearly showed his confidence and inner strength. He paced around the room with wide steps, hands wildly gesturing, their pace always fitting the part of the story he was telling his students. Such a simple thing, he probably didn't even notice he was doing it and yet it spoke loudly for Jaskier's musical talent.

Then there was the man's face of course. And what a face that was, Lambert mused, allowing himself a moment to appreciate it and the feel of attraction it caused. To the trained eye it was obvious, that Jaskier was of good breeding. He had those high cheekbones, a straight noseline and what Lambert liked to call 'noble eyebrows'. The thick brown hair on top of his head and around his jawline showed the tiniest hints of gray and white and although Jaskier lacked wrinkles on his forehead, he already had crows feet in the corners of his mesmerizing-blue eyes.

And the story he was telling his students; absolutely fantastic. It was evident that Jaskier had a talent of commanding a room solely with his voice. Lambert was actually sad that he hadn't heard the beginning of the story, but what he had understood so far was, that Jaskier was talking about a sort of dress code during a court he had attended.

“Now mind you, Valdo Marx was still in the believe that he was invited to Lady Cassandra's orgy later that evening, so he wore a special kind of doublet. One that – quite cleverly – could be taken off by pulling on one single string.” Jaskier paused for a moment, as did his gesturing, while he looked at a few of his students. “That's where his earlier comments start getting important. I'm sure you can all imagine my intentions after this discovery, especially since he had called me out in front of the whole court. But-,” he stopped himself with a small smile and looked at the turned sand clock on his table, “I'm afraid our time is up.”

A wave of protesting whines and annoyed groans came from his students, making Jaskier laugh. “Professor!” A girl in the front row spoke up. “Did you or did you not pull at the thread?” The man send her a secretive smile and leaned against his wooden lectern. As if being told confidential information, the whole class (including Lambert, though he would deny it every time) leaned closer to their teacher. A pleased grin spread across Jaskier's face.

“Now I don't want to scandalize anyone, but lets say it like this: I was absolutely delighted to find out that Valdo Marx, during his oh so important summer at court, had gotten pretty fat around his middle.”

The room burst out laughing for a good minute, before the students collected their belongings and one after another left the class, saying their goodbyes to Jaskier. Lambert leaned back into the shadows and waited until Jaskier turned his back towards him, before standing up.

To his utter astonishment, it was Jaskier who spoke first. “Be a darling and help me carry those books back to my office, Lambert.” The witcher let out a quiet 'huh' and started to stack the books in his arms, Jaskier had pointed at. “How did you know it was me?” Jaskier huffed out a laugh, still not having looked at Lambert, and answered honestly, “I didn't. But from what Geralt told me about the lot of you, which is to say quite little information, Eskel and Vesemir would have been polite enough not to visit me in the middle of a lecture.”

That was surprisingly correct, Lambert realized. Vesemir probably would have waited until the lecture was over or come back later in the evening, while Eskel would have been there in the beginning of the class, wanting to listen to it whole. He could have commented on it, but instead Lambert decided to ask the more important question. “Did you really cause that Marx guy to stand in court naked?”

“Of course I did! He's my arch-nemesis.”

“Nemesis? You're a bard.”

At that, Jaskier let out an offended noise and turned around promptly, “Now, listen you-”

He stopped, his impossible-blue eyes going wide and his mouth gaped open. Lambert raised an eyebrow, “Something on my face, bard?” Jaskier blinked a few times, his face blushing from- embarrassment? “Um- No just- Geralt never told me you had freckles.”

“Why would Geralt-” Oh. Oh! Not embarrassment then. A cocky grin spread across Lambert's face, as he wriggled his eyebrows in suggestion. “Say, bard, you have any plans for tonight?” Jaskier seemingly needed another moment to collect himself, stared at Lambert as long as it took to get his head out of the gutter. The witcher could hear his pulse pick up speed, could see Jaskier's pupils dilate and the blush on his cheekbones darken. A reaction like that, simply because Lambert was there, because he existed in the same room as the bard; Lambert's chest filled with pride.

“Usually I would tell you to buy me dinner first, but I really can't cope right now,” Jaskier confessed slowly.

“How cute,” Lambert grinned, “you will make me blush, if you don't stop.”

Again it was Jaskier's turn to chuckle, “I know for a fact that witcher's don't blush that easily. But then again, I'm famous for my talented mouth, am I not?” An open invitation, missing any ridiculous maskings. The bard clearly knew what he wanted and was used to getting it too. Balancing the stack of books easily in one arm, Lambert used his free hand to pull Jaskier down, so their faces were on the same level. “Prove yourself then,” he growled and promptly let go of Jaskier again, taking a step back and tilting his head to the side. “Your office?”

Needless to say, Lambert was more than happy about his decision to keep Jaskier's other name to himself for a while. During the hottest time of summer he stayed close to Oxenfurt and the Academy, spending his mid-days in the shade of the city, going skinny dipping with Jaskier and his friends and the colder nights he warmed the professor's bed. Spending time with Jaskier was a bliss. The man was not only pretty and smart, he was also a loudmouthed bastard, a cheeky shit, an amazing lover and a great listener. Lambert was terrifyingly enthralled by him and the way Jaskier looked at him – with that stupid grin on his lips and those beautiful eyes – made Lambert hope it wasn't one-sided. (It wasn't he would find out later)

Only days before the summer term ended and Jaskier was to be picked up by Geralt, Lambert moved on. He left with a promise to meet the bard again soon, a content smile on his face and a slowly fading hickey on his neck. The following winter he told his brothers about the discovery of Jaskier's name and profession, though, he left out any further commentary on what he did during his summer on the path. It would be way more fun this way.

Geralt, finally having had enough about their endless questions, promised to bring Jaskier with him the following year. Lambert could wait that long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Check out [my tumblr](https://artistsfuneral.tumblr.com/)  
> This was a prompt send by @anythinggoesfandoms


End file.
